Cross My Heart
by MagnificentMichelle
Summary: Lie after lie, you run away from it. Until the truth stares at you in the face, there's no running from living proof. May or May not have a happy ending. I'm unpredictable. Read!
1. Summary

**__**_I bet everyone's sick of my Smitchie stories. _

_But this one is for me. I'm not looking for reviews although, I'll be happy to get some! I just want to share this idea that popped in my head!_

_Follow. Favorite. Review!_

_I don't own Camp Rock._

* * *

Have you ever been so tongue tied that the wrong information came out?

**"Hey, your show was amazing." She flashed him a Mitchie smile. People say its a smile that 'breaks hearts'. **

**"What's you're name?" He smirked ignoring the line of girls waiting, paying all his attention to this certain brown haired beauty.**

**"Mitchie."**

**"How old are you?"**

**"21."**

**"Would you like to come with me to this lame after party?" **

**"Uh, sure." The lies began that night.**

Have you ever kept a secret bigger than the size of Texas?

**"I won't tell anyone, cross my heart. I'll take this one to the grave." She whispered into the dark but she knew he was there, smiling down at her.**

**He reached down and captured her lips in a sensual kiss.**

Have you ever looked someone in the eye and promised them something that was nearly impossible for a person to handle?

**"You don't have to keep in contact. I'm a strong person. I promised to never call you, I just thought you'd want to know. Bye Shane."**

**"Bye Mitchie."**

Has the world ever come down crashing around you?

**"I can't believe you lied to me!" Shane roared.**

**"I can explain."**

**"Save the bullshit for another person. I'm out of here."**

Have you ever felt alone?

**"Its me and you against the world."**


	2. Chapter 1

**_The first installment of the story was like a summary! This is really the first chapter. _**

**_Sorry for the typos!_**

**_Favorite. Follow. Review._**

**_I don't own Camp Rock._**

* * *

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Mitchie, happy birthday to you!" Marie, Melissa and Martin sang to their daughter.

Mitchie cracked her left eye open and smiled a tight, tired smile. She outstretched her arms above her head and lifted her upper body in a sitting position.

"You're a finally 18! Clubs, strip clubs, sex shops and so many other fun places!"

"Mel, I'm still in the room. Can you save all that 'lady' talk till after noon." Martin scowled his oldest daughter. He wanted Mitchie to be his baby forever but now that she turned the 'adult' age, he woke up feeling like an old man.

"Aw, lighten up padre." Mel lightly patted Martin's back.

"My baby isn't a baby anymore. You're getting too old. I'm getting older! Can you go back to being five?" Marie pleaded with a light humor.

Melissa jumped up in bed with Mitchie, as Marie sat the breakfast tray on her lap. Breakfast in bed was a Torres' tradition. Mitchie quietly thanked them and accepted the forehead kisses her parents gave her.

"So," Melissa said as she stole a green grape and popped it in her mouth, "guess who's going to win best sister award this year?"

"Well, since I only have you as a sister and I can't vote for myself, I think you kind of took that one." Mitchie glared with a playful smirk.

"Ha ha, do you want your present or should I just give it to Sally?" Melissa threatened.

"What did you get me that our thirteen year old neighbor could possibly use?" Mitchie lifted an eyebrow.

"Drum roll please," Melissa patted her legs, "two rows behind the front row and two meet and greet passes for Connect 3's concert tonight!" Melissa exposed the long rectangle cut paper and shoved it in Mitchie's face.

Mitchie's face went from excitement to blank stare, "I don't-"

"You don't have to thank me! I've had these babies for months! I knew you'd love them!"

"Mel, I don't like Connect 3. You do."

"Pish posh, potatoe, potato. Same difference I've heard you sing along to their music when you shower!" Melissa said standing up and getting off her sisters bed.

"That doesn't mean I'm a die hard fan like you are."

"Please Mitch, it'll be fun. For the both of us."

"Where's this concert?"

"San Fransisco."

"That's an eight hour drive!" Mitchie exclaimed. This was the first weekend of her last summer. In September she was going to pack her life into big, medium and small boxes and heading to Georgia State University.

"I know! That's why we must get the day started!" Melissa rushed out of her room to shower and get ready. Mitchie looked down at her breakfast and pushed her food around. She just turned eighteen and her twenty-one year old sister was dragging her to a concert she wasn't even interested in. Sure, their music was catchy and Mitchie would be lying if she said she didn't know their music. She did and she even did a few covers of their songs on her guitar.

She sighed and looked at her clock on her night stand. It was eight in the morning, she wanted to groan and go back to sleep. Mitchie was never the one to wake up before noon on the weekend. Every night was a battle with sleep. Ideas for songs and melodies would keep her up till the crack of dawn.

She got up, ignoring her bodies pleads to go back to bed. She looked herself in the mirorr and shook her waves around. She dressed in jeans and a short v-neck stop. She slipped on her Toms and walked out the door meeting her sister who was dressed in short shorts, red flannel and flip flops, showing off her fresh pedicure. Mitchie and Melissa were very different in style and personality. Mitchie liked the quiet where Mel ventured out for adventure. The two different souls got along well.

After a long day of shopping Melissa conviced Mitchie to buy a white lace dress with a belt around the waist saying that it complimented her tan well. Mitchie groaned but bought it with the birthday money her grandparents mailed her.

Once they got home Mitchie was shocked she saw her new car in the driveway, with a big red bow on top of it.

"I can not believe you guys bought me Volkswagen Beetle." Mitchie said running to hug her parents.

"I got a crappy Honda for my 18th birthday, what the fuck." Melissa said carrying out their shopping bags.

"Mitchie's going to college in the fall and since she didn't have a car of her own, we decided to kill two birds with one stone!" Marie said as she watched her daughter stare at her new car in awe.

"I'm going to cosmetology school."

"In town." Martin said as he smirked at his daughters huff.

"Whatever."

The girls got ready and left before noon, eating a quick lunch with their parents before packing the car for their two day trip to San Fransisco. They were staying with their cousin and her boyfriend.

"Let the drive begin." Melissa said turning up the mix cd that she had made of Connect 3's music.

Mitchie laughed and for the first time let go, she was letting herself have fun.


	3. Chapter 2

_Another update! :)_

_Sorry for the typos._

_Confused? Ask me questions!_

_Favorite. Follow. Review._

_I don't own Camp Rock characters! _

* * *

"Aren't you fuuucking excited?!" Melissa said drawing out the curse word.

"Not as much as you are. We made it here in five hours. The usually eight hour drive seemed faster."

"I wonder why."

"You were going a hundred and ten on the highway, crazy!" Mitchie sighed as she pushed her waves off her shoulder. Melissa made it to their cousin's, Mia, apartment three hours before the concert. When they got their the girls battled their way into their single restroom. Mitchie yelled at Mel to give her the bathroom first since it was her fault they had to hold their bladder since they left San Diego.

"Told you that dress was cute on you, but did you really have to sport it will a jean jacket?" Melissa said. Mitchie looked at her and rolled her eyes.

"Since I didn't get to wear the shoes I wanted to, yes, I had to put my Mitchie touch on this Melissa outfit!" Mitchie's cowgirl boots clicked as they made their way to the enterance line.

"Cheese on a cracker. We're here an hour early and the line is already around the corner." Melissa groaned as she waited in the back of the line, a few seconds later a group of girls got behind them.

"At least we're not last. Plus, these are our seats, no ones going to take them." Mitchie said trying to calm her sister from having a freak out.

"You're so calm and collected. How are you not dying for excitement?!"

"I'm not a die hard fan remember?" Mitchie said grabbing the attention of a few girls.

Melissa hushed her and looked at her with a serious face, "shh, Mitch, you're like in a war zone. Say something negative about them and you're on your own sis."

"Thanks, you're like an amazing older sister." Mitchie said crossing her arms in a huff.

"Aww, thank you." Mel said putting a hand on top of her heart. Her black leather high wasited shorts went well with her white cropped corset top. To make it less punk she wrapped a white laced, sleeve less cardigan. Her worn out combat boots clicked as she moved around in anticipation. Mitchie looked around and noticed the young girls dressed in shirts they made with the bands name or pictures and shorts. She felt a little over dressed for a concert but shrugged it away. Melissa's fashion always stood out, Mitchie was usually a jean and t-shirt type of gal. But sometimes she caught herself picking out a certain outfit.

The chatted with themselves and said a few thank yous to the girls who complimented their outfits. Mitchie heard some venom behind those compliments but Melissa was oblivious to it.

They made it to the front of the line within the next hour. Both girls kept their meet and greet tickets inside their satchels. When they walked in they could barely hear themselves from the loud uproar of the excitement the concert goers had.

"If we happen to loose each other, call me and we can meet outside by the car." Melissa said once they got to their seats.

"I know, Mel."

"You may be 18 but you are my responsiblity."

"I know." A faint sound started, it sounded like a gutiar, a short drum roll began and the loud screaming voices of girls, including Mel, filled the small arena.

Mitchie actually enjoyed herself, jumping with Mel and singing the songs back to the front guy. Mitchie had seen the group, since Mel had their posters around her walls, and girls at school would have them inside their lockers. But Mitchie didn't know any of them by name, she only knew the songs because they were on every station on the radio and Mel would play them every chance she got. When she saw his beautiful face, she was awe struck. She swore she had never seen a more handsome guy in her short lived life.

She was a lot closer than she thought, her seat was near the cat walk the stage included but the gate kept her from actually touching the stage. Girls pushed and shoved Mitchie and Melissa to get their spots.

When the front man came near them, Mitchie's arm was pushed up by Mel, so she could reach out to him. Mel was recording and singing along with the lyrics. Mitchie was too captivated by his looks she couldn't do anything but stand there with her hand out stretched.

She heard Melissa's scream behind her and she almost looked back to check if she was okay, but someone else's hand in hers snapped her attention forward.

Mitchie almost fainted as her hazel eyes met his dark brown eyes. He crotched down lower to reach into the crowd but he never broke their connection. Melissa was behind her trying to crawl up her back to touch a bit of him. When he let go she snapped back into reality, hearing 'Shane' being chanted over and over, trying to get him back to their side.

The brown eyed boy had a name, and his name was Shane. The girls enjoyed the show, Melissa couldn't stop going on and on about how Shane had a moment with Mitchie. Mitchie just nodded her head and waited till her sisters rant was over. She didn't think much of the connection, but she couldn't get his brown eyes out of her mind. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw them staring right back at her.

A group of girls pushed a shoved their way into the line of the meet and greet, taking Melissa away with them. Mitchie was pushed down to the ground and tried to stand without being trampled. A few girls ran over her fingers and Mitchie yelled in respond but no one paid attention to her. She finally pushed herself up, seeing the damage, her fingers throbbed in pain.

She made her way to the merch table to ask someone for an ice pack, "excuse me? Can I get an ice pack or something cold? I fell and these girls are crazy, not caring if some helpless is being trampled." Mitchie ranted in anger, holding her hands out.

"I'm sorry, all we have is cold waters. We never experienced such an accident." The merch guy said.

"Can I have a cold water? I'll even pay for it." Mitchie said reaching into her small bag taking out the water.

"That's alright, its just a water and it looks like you need it."

"Thank you." Mitchie noticed a brand new album sign and looked at it, "how long ago was this album released?"

"Just a week ago, its not available online yet since the label wanted to see how many albums we could sell."

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name," Mitchie extended a hand.

"Zach." He shook her sore hand lightly.

"Mitchie." She took an album and paid for it. She looked back and noticed the small line beginning to form behind her.

"Where are all the fans?" Mitchie wondered out loud.

"Meet and greet. We usually have a half an hour before it gets really busy." Zach explained.

Mitchie smiled and nodded her head. She noticed the look Zach gave her. Mitchie was used to that look. The look like he was interested in her, the look a guy gives a hot girl when she passes by him. She's seen it enough to just ignore it. Mitchie wasn't going to lie to herself and say she didn't have good looks, but she made sure not to let it get to her head like most girls that she went to school with.

"Thank you again, for the water." Mitchie said moving away from the merch table.

"You're welcome." Zach waved as Mitchie turned her back to him.

Mitchie searched in her bag for her pass and to find her phone, she noticed a few missed calls and text messages from her sister asking where she was.

Mitchie quickly responded with 'I'm okay, in line at the meet and greet. Looks like I'm one of the last few. Meet you at the car.'

Mitchie sighed as she took out her headphones and began to listen to music on her iPhone to kill time. She looked around and notice the line began to grow behind her. She looked at every girls excited faces as they looked at their phones showing off the photos they captured through out the night.

A few John Lennon songs later and she could finally see the table that sat all three band mates. Mitchie smiled softly as she noticed how Shane greeted his fans. He smiled a lop sided smile and his eyes brighten up every time he hugged a fan. To be in his place, Mitchie could only dream.

She put her headphones away after she stopped her music and smoothed out her dress with her hand that wasn't holding the album. When she stepped up to the table for her turn she almost forgot how to walk. His eyes were magnets with hers. The same lop sided smile adorned his face with a hint of amusement.

'Had he recognized me?' Mitchie thought as she placed the album down.

"Hey, your show was amazing." She flashed him a Mitchie smile. People say its a smile that 'breaks hearts'.

"What's you're name?" He smirked ignoring the line of girls waiting, paying all his attention to this certain brown haired beauty.

"Mitchie."

"How old are you?"

"21."

"Would you like to come with me to this lame after party?"

"Uh, sure." The lies began that night.


	4. Chapter 3

**_Well, I hope I don't confuse anyone with this chapter._**

**_Rated M._**

**_Don't forget to review! :)_**

**_I don't own Camp Rock._**

* * *

Mitchie waited by the table and called Mel, "Hey Mel, I met Caitlyn here and we're going to some clubs. I don't need a ride."

Caitlyn was a friend from home who also was known to have an obsession to Connect 3. She was surprised she actually didn't see her here.

"Mitchie, are you sure? I mean you are my responsibility, mom and dad would kill me if I don't come back with you."

"I'll be back tomorrow morning before you wake up. I'll be safe. I promise you."

"Okay. Please be safe." Melissa said.

Mitchie hung up after reassuring her sister and looked around nervously. She tugged at her short dress as the venue started to clear up. Her heart thumped against her chest.

'What have I gotten myself into?' Mitchie wondered. She wasn't 21. She shouldn't even be heading to the after party with Shane and his band. She shouldn't be holding Shane's hand as they walk outside the venue. She shouldn't feel a little tug at her heart when he let go of her hand and asked her to put a big hoodie over her dress and some sweats.

"So they won't get suspicious." He said.

Mitchie wore the baggy clothes and hung her head low, following Shane's feet that were in front of her. She shouldn't feel a small hint of jealousy when he flirted back with his fans that were lingering around the bus. She shouldn't be there.

But she was. She should have stopped Shane when he stepped in the bus and it drove to their hotel room where the guys were going to get ready. She should have told him she wasn't 21, but she didn't.

"You wait here, make yourself comfortable. I'm going to take a quick shower and we can head out." Shane said kissing her cheek as he disappeared in the bathroom.

Mitchie took off the sweater and sweats, standing confidently in her own clothes. When she was around Shane she felt confident but on the inside, she was panicking. She sat on the bed flipping through the television when her phone vibrated in her satchel. She took it out and read the message.

'Don't do something I would do. Please be safe. I love you, kid. Happy 18th birthday.'

Mitchie shut her phone off and put it back in her bag, she looked up in time to see the bathroom door open and a cloud of steam came out. Shane walked out with his button up undone and black skinny jeans on. His abs glistened with water a few drops sliding down to his happy trial, his v-line popping out. Seeing Shane in this light almost made Mitchie lust for him. It took a lot of will power not to strut over to him and push him back into the restroom.

Shane shook the water out of hair as he ran a towel through it, drying it as quickly as he could.

"I'm almost done here. You sure you want to go to this party?"

"Yeah." Mitchie throaty said.

Shane's head snapped up and looked into Mitchie's clouded eyes. She saw his smirk, she knew she had him where she wanted him.

They walked out of the hotel room through the back, meeting up with Nate and Jason. They introduced themselves being polite, as they walked out of the hotel. It was close to midnight and they had a clear pathway to get into the limo. Shane sat next to Mitchie keeping an arm around her as they made small talk.

Mitchie thought it was a little taboo that Nate and Jason were comfortable with Shane picking up random girls. Maybe she wasn't the first one that he's picked up. They pulled up to a club and the music was on full blast, blaring through the walls.

Mitchie gulped visibly, noticing there wasn't a line to get in the 21 and over club. She's going to get caught.

They guys slipped out and acknowledged the bouncer who didn't even card them. Shane intertwined their fingers and Mitchie wasn't looked over twice. She sighed as she was pulled to the bar.

"You want anything?" Shane yelled over the music.

"No thank you." Mitchie said leaning up to him to whisper into his ear.

She was pressed up against him, feeling him shudder as she whispered into his ear. Mitchie was never the girl to be straight forward in a sexual way, but seeing Shane out of the shower looking so sexy made her sexually hungry.

Shane composed himself before ordering himself a glass of Jack Daniel's before turning to Mitchie, smirking as she bounced to the pop song.

"Here you go man." The bartender placed the drink in front of Shane. Shane threw a 20 his way and downed the drink. The burning liquid went down easily, without a flinch. A few minutes later he had a new glass of the same drink. Once he felt a sudden buzz, having gone a few weeks without a drink he managed the courage to ask the girl he picked up to dance.

"Wanna dance?" Shane asked as he offered a hand. Mitchie looked at it and then heard the song that came on. He dragged her in the middle of the dance floor, squeezing in between all the dancing bodies. Shane stared down at her with lusted eyes as Mitchie smirked and sent him a quick wink before turning her back at him. Shane's hands quickly settled atop of her waist.

_Ho! Ho baby, what's your name?_

_Go girl, it's your birthday_

_Open wide, I know you're thirsty_

_Say aah_

_Say aah_

_We don't buy no drinks at the bar_

_We pop champagne 'cause we got that dough_

_Let me hear you say aah_

_If you want me, say aah_

Mitchie silently chuckled from the coincidence from the song lyrics. She rolled her hips against Shane, feeling his hands travel down her hips. His fingers tips on her mid thigh, where her lace dress ended.

_I got a table waiting, what you think about a convo?_

_And if you like it baby, we could take it to the condo_

_And if you like the condo, we could move the party to the bedroom_

_Momma beat your body like a congo_

Mitchie moved to the beat, obviously impressing Shane with her moves since she could feel him pressed on the lower part of her back. Mitchie boldly turned around and faced him, biting her lips as her eyes clouded with lust.

She threw a leg on top of his waist, Shane instantly reacting to her sudden change. His hand cupped the bottom of her thigh and moved against her, dipping his head into Mitchie's neck. He bit into it, earning a deep moan from Mitchie.

_Tryin to get you home would you be more tipsy_

_Whip out front we could leave like pronto_

_Maple leaf gas got you feelin like Toronto_

_Make your body rise like your puffin on a joint though_

_Girl thats only if you want though (you ready)_

Mitchie pulled back and connected their foreheads, her hands connected around his neck. Sweat started to form on their hair lines from the dancing and being in a tight space. Mitchie looked into Shane's eyes and shared a look of acknowledgment. Shane captured her lips in a hurried motion. Mitchie shut her eyes and eagerly kissed back moaning into his mouth when she felt his large hands cup her ass under her dress.

_Go girl,_

_It's your birthday_

_Hold the wine,_

_I know your thirsty_

_Say Aah (Aah, Aah, Aah, Aah)_

_Say Aah (Aah, Aah, Aah, Aah)_

_and We don't buy no drinks at the bar_

_We pop champagne cuz we got that dough_

_Let me hear you say Aah (Aah, Aah, Aah, Aah)_

_If you want me say Aah (Aah, Aah, Aah, Aah)_

The music faded as Shane pushed them out of the club. Hauling a cab, Shane opened the door for Mitchie like a gentleman. Her head was buzzing, her cheeks were flushed, she could barely hear Shane give the cab driver the destination. She barely noticed him taking out his phone, sending a text to Nate and Jason that he left. But she did snap back when she felt his cold lips press on her hot neck. She bit her lips to keep from moaning and making herself look like a fool.

She felt his hands wander, finger tips touching skin making it burn even more. The driver kept looking back with a grimaced smile, Mitchie knew they weren't the first couple to hop in a cab, ready to pounce on each other.

The driver finally stopped in front of the hotel, Shane thanked him and tipped the man. As they walked up the stairs Mitchie looked at their intertwined hands, a small warning sign popped in her head but she pushed it aside.

As they rode the elevator, Mitchie decided to take control. Since she felt like she was loosing her mind, ignoring the fact that her mind was yelling at her to stop. Shane was pushed up against the elevator wall as Mitchie kissed him, trailing her lips down his jaw line underneath his ear. She bit and tugged at the skin as he grounded his hips on hers. The ding made the couple sprung as the doors opened leading them to the hall of Shane's room.

Shane walked in front of Mitchie, reaching into his pocket and unlocking the room. Mitchie begged her heart to stop beating rapidly. Mitchie turned her back to close and lock the door, leaving her satchel on the chair that was near the door. As she turned back, she let out a small gasp as Shane pushed her roughly push her against the door, moving her jacket off her shoulders.

"Oomf," Mitchie said as her body came in contact with the door. Her eyes closed as she felt Shane trying to find the spot that makes her knees shake.

He sucked the skin under her jaw and Mitchie's eyes flew open. She moaned loudly before letting her lids shut again, shaking off her jacket. She tangled her thin fingers in his hair as she pushed them back onto his king sized bed. He fell back as Mitchie stood in front of him, in between his legs. Sudden confidence fired in her stomach as she glued her eyes with his. Finding the zipper on the back of the dress she tugged down enough so the straps could fall from her shoulders. She let the dress pool around her ankles, stepping out of the cowgirl boots, she crawled on top of him. Straddling him, she pressed his head to hers, slipping her tongue in his mouth, knowing his taste will never leave her memory.

"Mitchie," Shane groaned as her lips stopped kissing his. Mitchie kissed her way down as she unbuttoned every button, pushing it off his shoulders. Shane held onto her hips and flipped them over, kissing her roughly.

"Wait, Mitchie. How do I know you're not going to go tell someone that you slept with thee 'Shane Gray'." Shane's voice suddenly became serious.

"I won't tell anyone, cross my heart. I'll take this one to the grave." She whispered into the dark but she knew he was there, smiling down at her believe her words.

He reached down and captured her lips in a sensual kiss. Mitchie kissed back, fumbling with his belt. After flipping a few times, Shane was on top of her, their breathing irregular. Shane stared down at the beautiful girl beneath him making her out by the moonlight. Mitchie smirked at him as she raised her hips in frustration.

"Fuck me, Shane." Mitchie whined.

Shane snapped out of his short daze and pushed himself inside, feeling her fingernails claw at his back. Shane's will power was pushing his limit as her tight walls were pulsating against his hard member.

They found their rhythm soon, almost like their bodies were made for each other. Mitchie was confused at how rough they started but Shane slowed his pace almost if he were making love to her. Her heart wanted to feel love but her mind was finally coming out clear.

'This is a one night stand. He's famous and you're a liar, high school graduate not 21.'

Mitchie quickly shook her head and let go of every little worry as she felt the pleasure Shane was showering her body with. Shane groaned and finally picked up his pace as Mitchie ran her finger nails down his back rolling her hips with every thrust. After a few thrusts Mitchie's name slipped through Shane's lips and Mitchie moaned loudly, arching her back as her body shook.

Shane rolled onto the side, puffing his chest as he tried to regain his breathing. Mitchie tried hard not to let her eye lids shut completely but it was three in the morning and she had a long day. She rolled against Shane and let her exhaustion take over. Mitchie was asleep before she could feel Shane tense up and stare down at her with a confused look. Shane let go of the air he held in and slowly wrapped his arm around her back, leaning forward kissing her head before falling back comfortably.

Shane fell asleep right after, smiling in his sleep from the dreams he had of the girl who he met randomly. Not knowing what he was going to feel when he was with her but was surprised when felt something. Wasn't the point of a meaningless hook up suppose to be meaningless?


	5. Chapter 4

_If you're still reading this story, the least you can do is leave a review! :)_

_Hope you enjoy!_

_I don't own Camp Rock!_

* * *

When Mitchie woke up in the morning she was shocked when her arm was wrapped around Shane's sleeping body. She quickly lifted her head, making sure she didn't make sudden movements. Looking at the clock seeing it was nearing six in the morning. Mitchie wanted to groan from the lack of sleep but knew better than to get comfortable again and sleep some more.

If she left Shane she would get over the fact that it was a one time thing, if she was the one waking up alone, she would never forget it. Mitchie scrambled to find her clothes, fumbling as she threw everything on. She found hotel paper and scribbled a few words before grabbing her shoes and slipping out.

She sighed as her heart weighed her down telling her to go back in there. But why should she? Last night made it clear that it was a one night stand. She tugged on her boots and made her way to the elevator, ready to go back to her old life.

Shane woke up a few hours later, rolling onto a cold, empty side of the bed. His eyes popped open as he felt this weird tug at his heart when he saw the empty bed. Part of him wanted to wake up finding the beautiful brunette next to him sleeping peacefully. A white piece of paper on the pillow grabbed his attention so did the time. Silently cursing as he looked for his phone, a loud knock disrupted his search. He pulled on his boxers from last night and tried to finger comb his sex hair.

"Who is it?"

"Maid service." A guy with a bad woman's impression said.

"Jason, what the fuck?" Shane said as he opened his door with a light laugh.

"Is it clear to come in?" Nate said as he stood behind Jason.

"Yeah." Shane said letting them in before closing the door.

"Where's the girl?"

"The girl has a name, and its Mitchie. I don't know. I woke up alone. She dipped before I even woke up." Shane said sourly.

"We were sure she'd be here in the morning clinging on to you." Jason said as he sat on the couch and turned on the television.

"What time are we suppose to check out?"

"Half an hour." Nate said.

"Shit. Alright. Lemme shower real quick." Shane said as he rushed into the shower.

"I kind of thought Mitchie was going to be sticking around. She seemed nice and Shane's type." Jason said to Nate.

"They never last more than a night, that's Shane's thing." Nate said as he took a seat next to Jason.

As Shane packed everything, after finishing his shower, Nate and Jason offered to help take his bags down stairs. After looking over the room to see if he can spot anything he missed he saw the paper on the pillow.

_Shane,_

_Cross my heart, that secret will go with me to the grave. You won't hear from me. Last night was memorable. Thanks, I guess. Usually the guy leaves after a one night stand. First times for everything. Enjoy the rest of your tour._

_-Mitchie_

Shane smiled as he remembered her beautiful face and brown eyes. Instead of throwing away the piece of paper in the trash he decided to keep it. In the back of his mind he knew Mitchie wasn't a one night stand, last night he knew he had made love to her.

***2 Months Later***

"I can't believe my baby is going away!" Marie hugged her youngest daughter to her chest.

"Mitchie are you sure you want to go a month early?" Martin asked for the fifth million time that day.

"Yes, dad. I want to settle in my apartment and know the town. I promise I'll call when I get there."

"You're going to be driving 3,000 miles by yourself. Please check in every time you stop to get gas. Don't pick any hitchhikers, if your feeling tired pull over at a rest stop. Lock your doors every time you step out of your car. Carry your pepper spray. Don't forget to check in." Marie said as they walked to Mitchie's parked car that had a U-Haul truck attached to the back bumper.

"Yes mom. I love you, calm down." Mitchie said as she held her mom at arms length before hugging her, "I'm going to miss you."

Mitchie blinked away the tears that were forming around her eyes as she hugged her mom goodbye. When Marie finally let go of her daughter Mitchie stepped in front of Martin who hugged her tighter than her mother. She heard him clear his throat before pulling away, seeing a few tears that had escaped. Mitchie's sense of control was lost when she saw her father cry.

"I'll be fine dad, I love you." Mitchie said before hugging her dad again.

"I love you too, My Belle." Mitchie smiled widely at the old nick name he used to call her.

Marie and Martin named their youngest child, Michelle, inspired by The Beatles. Martin loved the song and absolutely loved his daughter, on his drive to the hospital the song played on repeat. Marie demanded that song be on repeat since it was the only thing keeping the contractions calm.

When he saw the little bundle of joy in a pale pink baby blanket, he instantly called her Michelle, singing a bit of the song to his new born. So as Mitchie grew up, he would call her My Belle, a nickname he was only allowed to call her.

"Call me as soon as you get settled in so we can set a skype date. I'm going to miss living across the hall from you. I hope I made the summer a memorable one!" Melissa ranted as she hugged her baby sister in a death trap.

'This summer was a summer I'll always remember'. Mitchie thought to herself as she pulled back with a teary smile. Melissa chuckled as she wiped under her eyes as Mitchie got into her car.

She turned on her car and waved at her family. One last tear slipped from her eyes as she put her car in drive. She watched her family, her home, her life get smaller and smaller in her rear view mirror. Putting in one of her many mix CD's she let the music distract her from the three day drive ahead of her.

Shane sat in his bunk, guitar on his lap as he strummed away a random melody that kept him awake at night. Connect 3 were on their last dates of the tour before a two week break. Shane was working on new songs for their new album they will be working on after their break.

"How's that's song coming?" Nate said as he walked by.

"I can't get the lyrics but I think I got the melody."

"Name something that's in your mind right now." Nate said as he crossed his arms.

"Beautiful brown eyes." Shane said with an ease.

"Use those words as some inspiration." Nate said without questioning why those words were in his mind.

"Alright. I'll come to you when I have something." Shane said as he scribbled down those three words on the top of the paper.

His fingers started to strum the strings as he mumbled the words in his head, Nate walked away leaving Shane to his thoughts.

Nate knew who Shane was talking about, without a doubt it was about a girl. Ever since the San Francisco show, Shane had been grabbing girls who resembled Mitchie. Jason and Nate both noticed the similarities but didn't question their friend.

Their last show was in Atlanta, Georgia. Nate prayed for this week to go by quickly, noticing how busy Jason was with the wedding plans and how Shane was acting with the female population.

A few hours Shane came out of the bunks into the lounge with a big smile on his face.

"I think I just finished a new song." Shane said as he took a seat next to Nate.

Shane began strumming the melody and Nate looked at the lyrics. Shane sang the lyrics he had come up with as Nate took mental notes on what to add on.

"That sounded great, can I make a few suggestions though?" Nate asked as Shane nodded.

They worked on the song a while longer before giving each other a high five.

"That's going to be a hit. I can feel it." Nate said as he walked back into the lounge.

"Yeah, it is a pretty good song." Shane said.

"Its about that girl, Mitchie wasn't it?"

"Uhm, I don't know. I guess." Shane chuckled as he nervously rubbed his neck.

Nate nodded, knowing it was better not ask more questions.

Mitchie grinned as the sign Welcome to Georgia showed up. Her three day drive was an experience she will always remember. She stopped at a few diners, meeting people who had their fair of wonderful stories.

She followed the directions she downloaded from map quest and found her apartment. She didn't want to stay at the campus, not feeling comfortable with sharing a bathroom with males.

She parked her car outside the apartment complex, as she walked to her landlords room, knocking twice.

"Can I help you?" A dirty blond girl with a voice hint of a southern twang to it.

"Uh, yes. I'm Mitchie, we talked a month ago about the one room?"

"Oh yeah, follow me darlin'. I'm Sally. Now, I don't care who comes in or out of that room at whatever hour. I don't care about the noise, your neighbors will be the judge of that. The rent is due the first sunday of every month. Any leakage or pluming just call me and I'll get someone on it." Sally said as she walked up a flight of stairs and walked to room 007. Hanging the key with her thumb and pointer finger she smiled brightly at Mitchie.

"Thank you."

"No problem, darlin. Enjoy." Sally said as she walked away leaving Mitchie alone.

Mitchie stepped into the dark, dusted room. She sighed as she looked around the empty space. It wasn't a lot but for one person it will do. Mitchie bit her lip as she thought how she was going to haul everything up the stairs. She was so caught up in her thoughts she almost missed the faint cough of the presence standing outside the door.

"Hello," Mitchie awkwardly waved as she met eyes with blue ones. He stood all 5 foot 11 or so inches. He had his button up, unbuttoned, getting a full visual of his tan chest. His wrangler jeans sat lowly on his hips, an obvious v cut shape popping out. And he was shoe less.

"Howdy, I'm Chad. I'm your neighbor." Chad offered a hand.

"I'm Mitchie." Mitchie smiled as their hands connected.

"Need any help."

"If its not to much to ask.."

"Nonsense."

Chad signaled Mitchie to lead the way to her car and U-Haul.

"Holy, we're going to need an army to round up all your belongings. Let me go grab my friends. I'll be right back." Chad ran to his apartment.

Mitchie sighed as she tired pulled out her phone and dialed her moms number.

"Hey sweetie, how's Georgia? Do you like it? Hate it? Want daddy and I to come get you? We'll be on our-"

"Mom breathe. I'm fine. I just got to my apartment. I'm getting settled in."

"All by yourself? Mitchie you pack a lot of stuff. Did you ask for help?"

"Actually help asked me. My neighbor, who is gorgeous by the way, knocked on my door and offered to help. Southern hospitality is so attractive."

"I'm glad your settling in well. We miss you honey. Call us when you're all cozy."

"Okay, bye mom. Love you."

"Love you too."

Mitchie hung up the phone in time to see a group of guys walk to her car. Mitchie had to stop herself from drooling from the stunning view.

"Mitchie, this is Brad, Andy, Craig and Paul."

"Hello," Mitchie squeaked as a blush rose on her cheeks.

The guys managed to move her furniture in the exact place she wanted. After a lot of trips up and down the flight of stairs they all sat in her small living room waiting for their pizza. It was nearing sun set when they got the job done.

"So, do you guys go to school?"

"Paul and I just graduated." Craig answered.

"Brad and I are going to be seniors this year while our boy, Chad is gonna be a sophomore." Andy answered.

"That's cool. Did you guys go to GSU?"

"Yes ma'am." Paul answered.

"Any tips for this freshmeat?" Mitchie said.

"Yeah, don't accept random tour guides." Brad said.

They boys laughed as Mitchie gave them all a confused look.

"The seniors like to pull pranks on freshman and we know how to pick em' out." Andy explained.

Mitchie nodded as she heard her door ring. She went to get it, paying for the pizzas and drinks, bringing in the food.

They ate and talked, explaining that the boys all lived a few doors from her. Mitchie smiled as she got comfortable her new friends. Georgia was looking less scarier as the night went on.

Much to her dismay, Mitchie had to call it a night, kicking the guys out. Before leaving she agreed to go bowling with them and a group of their friends that coming up weekend.

"If you ever need someone to show you around, I'm right next door." Chad said, leaning down to peck her cheek.

Mitchie blushed as she closed the door. Sending her sister a text to get on Skype.

Once Mitchie found someone's unlocked wifi, she took full advantaged and logged on.

"Hiya baby sister. What is this talk about you having a hot neighbor?"

"His name is Chad, he has shaggy black hair, not too shabby but like 'pre Boyfriend single' Justin Bieber."

"'One Less Lonely Girl' Justin Bieber?" Melissa interrupted.

"A little longer. Natural tan glow on his six pack, and oh my... He has a v-line. Mel. This boy literally walked out of a Hollister bag and is my neighbor."

"I hate you."

"Come visit me, I'm telling ya. His friends are equally as attractive."

"I'm booking my flight right now."

Mitchie laughed as she missed quality time. She was looking at her sister on her laptop when her stomach started to churn.

"Mitchie are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm just not feeling alright."

"Mitch, you look pale and sick. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. I think I just ate-" Mitchie pushed the laptop away and ran to the bathroom next to her room. She emptied her stomach and waited until the feeling of nausea went away.

She brushed her teeth and went back to her sister who looked worried.

"What was that?"

"It was probably something I ate."

"What did you eat?"

"Pizza."

"I want you to go visit the doctors tomorrow, you never react this way when you eat pizza here."

"Its different pizza, they might have used something differently." Mitchie said finding an excuse. She felt the day weight on her shoulders. All she wanted to do was get in her sweats and t-shirt, cuddle in bed and sleep.

"I'm going to get some sleep."

"Its only seven."

"In California. Its ten here. Goodnight."

"Please go see a doctor if it doesn't go away. I love you kid. Goodnight. Call me tomorrow!"

Mitchie nodded as she logged off. She searched her boxes until she found her pjs. She covered her bed with her covers and soon dug herself underneath her sheets. As soon as her head hit the pillows she was out.


	6. Chapter 5

_Since, I was in an updating mood._

_Read. Review._

_I don't own anything._

* * *

As she promised she found a local doctors office that would take her medical insurance. She filled out all the papers, stumbling upon one question that made her blood run cold.

'_Last menstrual period:' _

Mitchie tried to think back to her last period, she usually was up to date with her lady business but she came up short when she couldn't remember. It's been two months since she's turned eighteen, and ever since then, she can't remember a visit from her monthly bill.

Her face paled as the doctor called out her name.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Sue. How are you today?" A nice mid-aged woman offered her hand as she held the door open.

Mitchie felt nauseas as she lamely introduced herself and shook her hand. She followed her one of the few rooms, and sat down on the bed.

"Now what brings you here?" Dr. Sue smiled.

"I- uh, haven't been feeling well." Mitchie said handing her the papers she had to sign outside. Sue looked over them quickly before her eyebrow quickly rose in question.

"So you're new around here. Where did you come from?"

"California, I came here for school."

"Ah, are you homesick."

"Kind of."

"Do you think maybe that's what made you sick?"

"I don't think so."

"When was your last period?"

"Three months ago. I think, maybe. I don't know." Mitchie sighed and let her shoulders down in a slump.

Dr. Sue smiled sadly. This poor girl, away from her family, has to deal with something this big all alone. She rolled her chair closer to Mitchie and put a comforting hand on her knee.

"We're going to take a few blood tests to be sure. But you might want to warn your parents about the possibility you could be pregnant."

Mitchie nodded as she wiped away the stray tears that fell from her eyes. She accepted the offered hug from Sue and collected her stuff after saying she had no other questions. She went down to a lab and had blood drawn, leaving her number with them so they can call as soon as the results were in.

As she walked back to her car, she began to notice all the mothers with their children. If the test came back positive she was going to be a mommy.

She sighed as she rubbed her forehead, feeling the weight of the stress adding on to the weight of starting a new school. On her way she picked up a few pizzas and walked up the stairs knocking on her neighbor's door. She needed the distraction and she didn't want to be left alone to her own thoughts.

Chad did the liberty to holler at the other guys and they soon made themselves comfortable in Mitchie's small apartment.

"For a girl, you have a lot of good movies." Paul said. Craig and Andy were at his side looking through her collection.

They settled with 'End of Watch'. Before the movie began Brad asked Mitchie if it was okay to burn a bowl. She worried about the possibility of carrying a child and inhaling the marijuana smoke. She knew a little bit about expecting but she wasn't sure if she had a bun in the over or not. And it's not like she'd be smoking it.

"I thought it was illegal in Georgia?" Mitchie asked.

"It is, so put that shit away. Not in her apartment." Chad said pushing the idea out of his friends mind.

Brad apologized and put the baggie away. Mitchie shot Chad, who was sitting next to her with an arm draped over the couch and her shoulders, a quick smile before pushing play on the movie.

The night soon came and it was time for the boys to go.

"Hey, Mitch, I'm going to buy a few school supplies tomorrow want to come with?" Chad said, staying behind.

"Sure, that sounds great." Mitchie smiled widely, before accepting his hug.

"Great, I'll come by around four."

"Sounds great."

"Night, Mitchie."

"Goodnight."

She lightly closed the door to her apartment and locked it. She went to reach for her phone but her stomach wasn't agreeing with the pizza. She ran to the bathroom and emptied her stomach. Looking at the white porcelain seat, she knew. She knew she was carrying Shane Gray's baby.

She decided to take a bath, trying to come up with a way to tell her parents and sister while being on the other side of the country.

After her bath, she checked her phone and saw that her parents and sister were waiting for her to Skype them.

She dressed in an over sized sweater and tights, slipping on fuzzy knee-high socks, brushing her hair into a ponytail. She awoke her laptop and signed in. Her family's bright smiling faces soon appeared on her screen.

"Sweetheart, how are you?" Her mom beamed.

"I'm good mom."

"We miss you, honey." Her dad said smiling sadly.

She felt her heart tug. She had always been close to her parents.

She heard them talk about how lonely it was, Melissa glaring at her parents as she took that offensively. Mitchie just smiled at laughed whenever it seemed appropriate but all that was on her mind was that she had ruined her dreams because of one, meaningless hook up.

* * *

Shane smiled as his blood pumped with the excitement of the crowd.

They were in Miami Florida, next they were hitting Madison Square Garden, and in a few days they were going to end their tour in Georgia. Shane wanted to stop at the Garden but his manger suggested one last tour date. And they really couldn't say no unless it was medical reason.

Jason was beyond frustrated, excited to be done touring in a week and go home to get married but he knew his fiancée was dealing with all the stress of planning and it killed him that he couldn't be there to take some of stress away.

The trio walked to their respective dressing rooms to change out of their sweaty clothes. It was the first night Connect Three played 'Hello Beautiful'. It was a hit. Shane hoped that it would go viral, and into Mitchie's hands. Every night he found himself asking if she had been wondering about him too. Of course she had to be, he was Shane Gray.

* * *

Chad was punctual, like he said he was there around four. They both climbed down the stairs and he opened her door to his pick up truck. It had one bed so there was enough space to fit a third person in the middle between them. They easily got into a conversation, laughing and joking easily.

"Are you nervous about school?" Chad asked grabbing a few folders and pencils.

"Kind of. I mean, I know I'm not going to be the only new kid, but this seems like a town full of locals. I bet most of the student body grew up together." Mitchie sighed as she picked up a few things.

"Well, your sort of right," Chase chuckled as he pushed the cart to the register, "I grew up with Brody and Andy, they're two years older but that didn't stop up from becoming the best buds."

"How did you meet Paul and Craig?" Mitchie asked, looking at the cashier who looked around her age, eye fucking Chad.

"Those bastards tried to prank me my freshman year, but I already knew what to expect from Brad and Andy. So when I didn't fall for it, they thought I was the man. We joked and became friends." Chad said paying for his stuff, oblivious to the girls stare.

Mitchie silently chuckled as he flashed a quick smile and the girl nearly fainted. He looked like a model; she wasn't surprised at her reaction.

They walked out laughing, Mitchie ignored the jealous glare the girl sent her way.

"You do know that girl was giving you flirty eyes right?" Mitchie said after they pulled out of Staples' parking lot.

"If she was, I didn't notice." Chad said throwing a playful wink her way.

Mitchie stared at him, trying to read him.

Her phone rung loudly snapping her attention off of Chad, looking down at the caller ID she bid a quick apology picking up.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Michelle Torres?"

"Yes, this is she."

"Hi, I'm Nicole, Dr. Sue's receptionist. We have your blood test results back."

"Okay."

"Congratulations, you're pregnant."


	7. Chapter 6

_I don't know how I feel about this one but we're getting closer to the drama._

_Happy Easter everyone! :)_

_I don't own Camp Rock!_

* * *

Mitchie couldn't even remember when her world turned into complete shit. _Baby. _That's all she heard when Chad would try to ask what's wrong or try to carry a conversation with her.

She hadn't checked home in a few days and she knew her parents were worried with the numerous amounts of worried voicemails. She dared to listen to one in the middle of the afternoon and it made her morning sickness act up. She had a check up in a few days and she had yet to make a decision about keeping it or _terminating_ it.

Her hand shook as she lifted her cup of tea to her lips. Chad had stopped coming over, sensing that whatever she was going threw, she wanted to go threw it alone.

Mitchie blinked as a few tears slipped from her eyes as her phone rang and her sisters face lit up the screen. Mitchie wiped them away with the back of her hand as she cleared her throat.

"Hello?"

"Oh thank Jesus! I finally got through to you! Where have you been? Are you okay? Did you go to the doctors? What did they say?"

"Mel?" Mitchie interrupted. Her stomach started to churn; she swallowed hard as she continued to hear her sister talk up a storm.

"Hello? Mitchie are you still there?"

"If you stopped talking for a few minutes then I could probably answer your questions." Mitchie said bitterly.

"Whoa, Georgia changed you. I'm all ears, sis."

Mitchie ignored her sour tone as she sighed, rubbing her stomach, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, but that wasn't an answer to my quest-"

"Get your phone charger out cause this is a long story."

"Oh.' Melissa said skeptically, "oh. It's 'don't tell mom and dad serious.'"

Mitchie took a deep breath in and nodded, well aware that Melissa couldn't see her, "it happened at that concert you took me for my birthday."

Shane smiled widely for the cameras that were outside the bus waiting to catch the band. They had gotten to New York a few hours ago but the big bus had prevented them to move in bumper to bumper traffic.

They got settled in their hotel and Shane felt this familiarity when he stepped into his room. The bed was the same place, the walls had the same bland color, the sheets were almost the same tint but it brought back that night from the San Francisco show in an instant.

Shane sighed as he let himself fall backwards on bounce lightly on the bed. He closed his eyes and a blurred vision of Mitchie was what he could make up. It had been a few months since he last seen her and his memory was beginning to become fussy. He didn't even know her last name to look her up. He felt like a love struck teenager.

"What am I doing to myself?" Shane whispered to himself.

"What the fuck!?" Melissa yelled.

Mitchie was sobbing at this point, too disoriented to defend herself.

"How could you be so stupid? You are ruining your life Mitchie!" Melissa's disappointed tone almost made Mitchie feel like scum. If her sister was this upset, she couldn't face her parents.

Melissa remained quiet as Mitchie tried to calm down her tears. After a few minutes Mitchie was gasping her air.

"Mitch, take it easy. I'm sorry I flipped shit, everything is going to be okay. You can terminate it, its still early on."

Mitchie's heart stopped, she couldn't believe her sister even said those words.

"Are you insane?"

"No but you are! You are carrying Shane fucking Gray's child. A guy you had a meaningless one night stand with! You know how many girls were before you? You know how many girls have been **after** you?" Melissa said sternly.

Melissa's words cut through Mitchie, but she couldn't get herself to say that whatever her sister was saying was right.

"You're starting school in three days, please explain to me how you're going to raise a child, go to school full time and find a full time job because once mom and dad find out they are going to cut you off."

Mitchie started to sob again. She wasn't getting the support she thought she would have gotten from Melissa, but she was getting the truth, the reality of it all.

"How are you going to explain it to him or her that her daddy is out seeing the world with different woman around his arm but never gave his mother a chance because she's not famous or a model. She was just a quick lay for the night."

"Enough! I've heard enough! I thought you would at least be supportive and tell me that you're there for me no matter what I choose to do with it! But no you're being a complete bitch about everything."

"I'm being a bitch because I'm telling you everything you don't want to hear because it's the truth, the most logical thing to do!" Melissa said.

Mitchie wiped away at her tears angrily, "I'm done talking to you."

"Mitch," Melissa said a lot softer.

"Save it. I told you all this just so you could be supportive. Not be this mother figure. If you haven't noticed, I already have a mom. I just wanted a best friend. I'm out here scared shitless, alone! I can't handle this. Call me when my sister comes back." Mitchie cried as she hung up.

Her phone immediately rang afterwards and wouldn't stop ringing for a few minutes till it did. By that time Mitchie was snuggled in her bed, exhausted with the day. When she woke up from her nap she sighed as she looked down at her flat belly.

"What am I going to do with you?"

* * *

Shane had lain awake all night, the room kept reminding him of that night. Even though its almost a blurry bob those brown eyes stood out to him. He sighed as he tossed for the hundredth time.

"I have to find her."


	8. Chapter 7

_So here's an update! I still don't know about this story! I mean its hasn't really gotten any reviews or hasn't been noticed like my other stories!_

_What's going on?! _

_But I love those who do review, you guys make writing enjoyable! _

_Review and say somthin' anything! :)_

* * *

The entire weekend Mitchie sobbed. The conversation with Melissa didn't go as well as she planned. She ignored her phone and the obnoxious ring of the doorbell. She didn't want to talk to anyone. She didn't want to disappoint more people.

She heard someone loudly knock n her front door but it sounded like someone was trying to beat down the door, she rolled to the other side of the bed and continued to ignore it as a silent tear fell from her eye. Then she heard her landlord's voice and the sound of juggling keys. Mitchie frowned as she heard feet entering her apartment.

"Please tell me you're not pregnant!" Martin's figure came into Mitchie's room.

If Mitchie's dad wasn't looking at her angrily she would have jumped into his arms, hugging him for dear life because she missed her dad.

"What?" Mitchie could only answer timidly.

Marie and somber looking Melissa stood behind him, Stacy was the last Mitchie saw and she saw her apologetic face before she turned and left the family have their own privacy.

"Melissa told us about you're little adventure, please sweetheart, tell us it's not true." Marie stepped forward and sat on the foot of her bed.

Mitchie looked between her parents and felt the tears well in her eyes before her shoulders shook. She emotionally broke down, apologizing to her parents.

"For fuck sakes, Michelle!" Martin yelled as he walked out.

Marie hugged her baby close to her chest and cried with her. Melissa cried silently where she stood, she didn't feel like she had the right to hug Mitchie because she was siding with her father.

"How far along are you?"

"Ten weeks."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

"I'll tell you what you're going to do, pack your stuff. You are coming back home."

Mitchie's heart stopped, she looked at her father with an incredulous look. Martin was quick at grabbing anything in his sight and started to pack her things himself.

"Stop! I'm an adult! I can make my own damn choices!" Mitchie sprung from her bed and grabbed one of her dad's arms, trying to stop him. Martin pulled back but Mitchie had the same determination.

Martin had enough and spun around grabbing onto Mitchie's shoulders, almost like he was going to shake out the oblivious state she was in.

"Listen to me, you are still my child, and I say you are going to come home. I will not let my eighteen year old daughter raise a bastard." Martin said lowly, but with venom dripping with each word.

"Martin!" Marie yelled as she stepped forward and forced Mitchie out of his hold.

Mitchie didn't cry, she just hugged her mother who seemed to still try to figure out what the right thing to do was.

"I hate to say this, but Mitchie is right, she's an adult. Even if her choices weren't ones we planned for her, it is her life."

Martin stared at his wife, his eyes never softening, "fine, if that's what she choices. Then we're no longer supporting her. Come on."

Martin walked away, Melissa was still crying but she didn't say a word as she followed her dad.

"Mommy," Mitchie's bottom lip trembled.

"It's going to be hard, baby. But I know you can do it. I love you. E-mail me. Keep in touch. I'm sorry it has to be this way." Marie kissed Mitchie's forehead as she hugged her tightly one last time before following her husband out the front door.

Mitchie fell to the ground as she cried. She cradled her hands on her stomach, knowing that the life she had growing inside her was going to be her only strength.

* * *

Shane smiled widely, they were at their last stop on the tour, and Georgia was beautiful. Shane lay back on the couch, watching as the bus rode along the highway.

"Are you excited about finally being done?" Nate came over and sat in the booth in front of the couch.

"Fuck yeah, I can't wait to get back to California." Jason said as he moved his from his mouth. Jason had his phone glued to his ear, running through the last things for his wedding.

"Alright guys, we're here. You have a few hours to yourself, you need to be at the venue at five for sound check and you're on at seven." Their manger spoke to them as he poked his head from the back lounge.

"What is there to do in Georgia?" Nate said out loud.

Shane shrugged as he continued to stare out the window.

* * *

Mitchie finally got out of bed, showering and grabbing a snack and water before walking out of her apartment, she ignored the urge to knock on Chad's door. She stared at it for a while before turning to the stairs. She got into her car and started to mindlessly drive around; she passed the campus that she was going to start in a week. Her stomach rumbled in hunger and nervousness.

She found her way to the mall and parked near the entrance, she looked for a help wanted signs and found a few, she introduced herself and asked for an application. Her feet began to hurt as she slowed down, seeing a Cinabon stand. She ordered herself a cinnamon roll and mango smoothie. She sat at a near by table and looked around. She saw a group of girls laughing as the gossiped and carried their shopping bags. A few couples passed by, some in a embrace, others joining hands in the middle as they walked around. Mitchie's eyes landed at a few small families, she smiled sadly as she saw both parents smile down at their kids.

Mitchie's eyes started to blur as she saw a young mother with a stroller. She looked to be around Mitchie's age or a year or two older. But what stood out to her was the looks other people would give her as she walked passed them. Mitchie saw the young mother sit in the quad as she made silly faces at her baby inside the stroller. Mitchie smiled as she threw her trash, walking boldly to the young girl.

"Hi, I'm Mitchie." Mitchie extended her hand.

The young mother stared at it before looking at Mitchie's warm smile; she returned it, "I'm Courtney."

"Nice to meet you," Mitchie said softly before sitting next to her.

"You're not from here," Courtney said as she rocked the stroller.

"What gave it away?"

"You don't have an accent."

Mitchie laughed along with Courtney, "pretty obvious huh? But neither do you."

"I was given speech lessons at a very young age, my parents were praying for a kid so they could make a steady income from them."

Mitchie stared at her confusingly.

"They were famous thirst parents."

Mitchie gave her a sad smile, the only thing she could think of that would fit in the situation.

"Since I was the only kid, they pushed acting, dancing and singing lessons on me before I could even walk, I was home schooled since the start. They didn't want to share me with the public. They treated me like client more than their own offspring." Courtney said sadly as she looked inside her stroller and scooped up her child.

Her son had the same golden locks, the brightest green-blue eyes, and his chubby cheeks completing his round face. He smiled a toothless grin at his mother as she made a silly baby face. Mitchie smiled at the interaction between mother and child. She placed a hand protectively over her stomach as she stared.

"Who's this little fella?" Mitchie cooed.

"This is Maxwell. Little doesn't describe him." Courtney joked.

Mitchie chuckled as she offered her pointer finger for Max to hold onto.

"I got kicked out when my parents found out I was carrying this bundle of joy. So now its Courtney and Maxwell." Courtney said openly.

Mitchie smiled sadly, "I can relate."

Courtney took her eyes off of son and looked at Mitchie's sad eyes, "its hard at first, but looking at what you brought into this life makes it better."

"How are you doing it?"

"I still have some money left from all those commercials I did growing up. Even though I'm not eighteen, I was smart enough to keep a separate account that my parents didn't know about. I was supposed to run away with Maxwell's dad but he bailed when he found out he got into his dream school."

Mitchie almost felt like hugging this complete stranger, "you're very strong."

"I don't know why I'm sharing this with a stranger but its not every day someone comes up to you and genuinely introduces themselves." Courtney said with a smile.

"Well when you come to a different state, not knowing anyone but a group of guys who live around you, it could be pretty lonesome not having a girl friend to talk to."

Courtney smiled at Mitchie, "this is an odd way to start a friendship."

Mitchie laughed at the younger girl as Max started to clap and gargle. Mitchie looked at him and began to make baby faces and noises, making the baby laugh.

"Want to hold him?"

"I don't know."

"It's easy, just hold onto his back and head because he's at the age where he's tossing his head around."

Mitchie looked hesitant.

"You're going to need the practice."

"How-?"

"Mother's intuition. Plus you have a glow." Courtney answered, placing her son in Mitchie's nervous arms. She put a hand behind his head just to make sure he doesn't squirm. Courtney had to bite back a laugh at her nervousness.

Mitchie looked at the smiling baby in her arms and gave Courtney a nervous glance, "how do I look? Am I doing this right?"

"You look like a scared young mother to be, and no. Relax; he's not going anywhere as long as you hold him." Courtney reassured Mitchie.

Mitchie held on to Max more confident and loosed up a bit. She stood up and bounced him slightly. Mitchie smiled as she started to feel at ease, holding Max brought a sudden flutter to her heart. She was feeling anxious and excited about wanting to hold her very own child.

* * *

A few feet away Nate and Shane walked around the mall, wearing baseball caps and sunglasses, but their disguise wasn't working for their benefit. They could hear a few hushed whispers when they walked by girls, they knew they were cutting their luck short as they stepped in a shoe shop. Shane really wanted to buy new sneakers but Nate almost wanted to beg him that they should get out of their.

"Come on. I know exactly which ones I want." Shane said nudging Nate along.

"Make it fast."

Shane found an employee and asked for his shoe size. Unfortunately the employee happened to be a young, but of age, female. Her name tag read Cristina, and as soon as her green eyes met Shane's eyes covered in sunglasses, she knew.

"Aren't you the lead singer for Connect 3?" She perked her chest up and gave Shane a bright white smile. Her short petite figure caught Shane's attention and his ego was screaming at him to get her number.

Shane smirked; as he let his sunglasses drop a bit, his dark eyes meeting hers, "why yes I am."

Cristina's cool demeanor turned into a fan girl in a matter of seconds as her eyes widen and she yelled bloody murder, drawing attention to them.

"Oh fuck." Nate said as he grabbed the back of Shane's jacket and pulled him out. But it was too late.

"Its Shane Gray and Nate Wilde from Connect 3!" Cristina yelled.

Girls from different ages ambushed the guys as they clawed at them, stretching their clothes and limbs in different directions. Shane tried to walked threw it, almost getting free but from his six foot stature he saw her. He was almost two hundred percent sure it was her.

Her hair was longer and lighter, but her face remained the same. She was smiling down at the small child in her arms. Shane's heart dropped but then the thought of it not being her gave him some kind of hope.

"Shane! Come on!"

Shane snapped out of it, wiggling his was away from the mob, signing as many things as he could because he really did love his fans and ran behind Nate. Shane wanted to look back, and see if it was really her but he couldn't risk being caught.

Nate and Shane ran all the way to their awaiting car, climbing in, only to have girls slamming their hands on the windows to get a look at the two stars.

"Nate," Shane panted, "I think I saw her."

"Who? Our guardian angel? Cause so did I!"

"No! Her, Nate. The girl, Mitchie."


End file.
